Chapter 13: The Eruption
(Meanwhile, at the safe zone, Warka pops his head out of the DeLorean, then comes out to join Grema and Ash Ketchum.) * Warka: This is ridiculous. Been over half an hour. I tell you, the guy's a nut job. * Grema: Stop it, Warka. Ash, hand me the phone again. (As Ash hands Grema the phone, Mount Pinatubo blows a huge column of ash into the sky. Giovanni watches in shock. The warriors at the safe zone also see the eruption from afar. In the van, Melka and Hadan continue the drive back.) * Melka: Hadan, what was that? * Hadan: Nothing. Nothing. * Giovanni: I have goose bumps, people. (A shockwave blows Giovanni down the mountain. From the faraway safe zone, the other warriors watch the volcano. A pyroclastic flow starts to speed down the mountain at 100 mph. Warka looks on in wonder, then raises his magical hammer, Mjolnir.) * Warka: I wish you could see what I'm seeing, people. I wish you could be here with me! Oh, baby. Bring it on! Always remember, folks, you heard it first from Charlie! (The flow engulfs Giovanni and kills him. Hadan and Melka are now at the village when the flow starts chasing them and Warka activates the time circuits and inputs the present day's date.) * Melka: Hadan, it's following us. * Hadan: Don't look! Get on the ground, baby. Get on the ground and hold on. Don't look back. Don't look back. Just look at me. Look at me. Do I look scared? * Melka: Uh-huh. * Hadan: Now, hold on, baby. Hold on tight. (Suddenly, Team Rocket's 7 Pokémons appear in front of them.) * Melka: Hadan, they're blocking our way to the DeLorean! * Hadan: (spots Grema) There it is! There they are. (He honks the van's horn.) * Grema: It's them. It's them. It's them. * Melka: Grema! * Hadan: Jeez. (Hadan opens the window and equips a javelin.) * Melka: No, Hadan. * Hadan: Hang on, baby. Hang on! (He throws the javelin. It hits Meowth.) * Melka: No, Hadan! (Soon, the van arrives at its destination. Melka and Hadan get out frantically.) * Grema: Oh my! Oh, my Go... * Melka: Grema. * Hadan: Take her, take her. I'll be right back. (Hadan runs into an empty house. Grema and Ash board the DeLorean at the back seat, Warka at the driver's seat and Melka next to him.) * Grema: Come here, Melka. Grab my hand. * Ash Ketchum: Come on, Melka. Melka, you okay? (Cut to the shelf on the house) * Hadan: Aliens, Roswell and Marilyn Monroe... Maps! Maps! (Cut to the DeLorean) * Warka: Everybody on? Are we ready? * Grema: Hadan! (At the house, Hadan quickly continues to search.) * Warka: Grema, where is he? What's he doing? * Grema: I don't know. (Hadan laughs as he runs out of the house. But the whole Team Rocket blocks his way when they are lifted by Warka's magic hammer as he raises it up and throws them into the oncoming pyroclastic flow. Grema watches them fly into the avalanche of hot ash.) * Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! * Grema: Oh my god! * Warka: Grema, we have to go. * Ash Ketchum: No, we're not going anywhere! * Warka: Kids, buckle up! We're leaving! * Ash Ketchum: Hadan's my friend! We gotta wait! (Warka starts up the DeLorean anyway. The vehicle is starting to move at 20 mph with the pyroclastic flow closing in on them.) * Ash Ketchum: No! * Melka: Hadan! (Suddenly, they see Hadan getting closer to the DeLorean.) * Grema: Wait! Wait, Warka, I see something! * Ash Ketchum: Dan! * Melka: It's Hadan! (Hadan gets closer to the vehicle as the ash engulfs the village.) * Grema: Slow down! * Warka: (slows down the DeLorean) Hadan, run! (Grema stretches out her hand from the open car door.) * Grema: Hadan, take my hand. Hadan. * Ash Ketchum: Dan, hurry! * Grema: Run! * Warka: The ash is almost upon us. For God's sakes, Grema, pull him up. * Grema: Hadan, reach for my hand. * Ash Ketchum: Dan, you can make it! Come on. * Melka: Hadan! (Hadan reaches Grema's hand and she pulls him into the DeLorean.) * Warka: All right, buckle in. Here we go! (Warka speeds up the car.) Come on, faster. Faster. (The DeLorean's speed hits 60 mph and getting closer to the time-travel speed.) * Warka: Hang on. (But the pyroclastic flow is catching up as the vehicle speeds up to 80 mph.) * Ash Ketchum: Go faster! * Warka: I'm trying! (As the pyroclastic flow gets closer and closer to the DeLorean, the vehicle hits 88 miles per hour and disappears. All that is left is a line of flames. The DeLorean appears through a portal back to the present. The warriors have escaped. They reach the museum and park the DeLorean.) * Warka: Okay. We're good! We're good. * Ash Ketchum: We're okay. * Grema: So now that you got your map, where are we going? * Hadan: We're gonna need to get to the show. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters: The Eruption of Mount Pinatubo